Typical floor cleaning nozzles for vacuum cleaners include a plastic housing with a suction opening. The suction opening is surrounded by a bristle strip usually comprising a retaining strip having bristles secured therein. The retaining strip is then secured in the nozzle housing such that it matches the dimensions and shape of a given nozzle. The bristle strip is necessary, first to enable mechanical loosening of lightweight dirt and second to support the nozzle against the floor in such a way that the housing will not scrape along a hard floor surface and leave scratches. For this reason, the bristles of the bristle ring are quite stiff which also enables them to absorb the force exerted upon the nozzle housing during vacuum cleaning.
A disadvantage of this type of floor nozzle is that with it, it is difficult to reach into corners or move close to edges and remove dirt from such areas.